They Had Both Been Waiting  ch1
by mcdermie11
Summary: Cal and Gillian. my first ever story. title pretty much sums the story up. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

They Had Both Been Waiting

CHAPTER 1

Gillian hopped off the plane, tired and feeling a bit dishevelled. After collecting her rather heavy bags from the carousel she headed straight for the lady's bathroom to refresh and tidy-up. She wanted to look as good as she could after spending 3 days away, apparently on holiday, when all she had done was think about how much she missed him…

Cal waited outside in the car park, full of white cars that seemed to reflect the harsh sun and direct it only at him. He slouched in his chair, with his arms crossed behind his head, lost in thought. He hated airports. They were always busy and the parking fees were outrageous, it was probably cheaper to drive where she had decided to go. But anyway, she was so insistent that it was safer to fly than drive. And how could he refuse her? He HATED that looked of sadness that sometimes crept into her eyes, destroying the vibrant blue that they usually withheld.

..After fixing her makeup and grabbing her luggage, Gillian headed for the exit. It had been a long time away, okay well, only 3 days, but it felt like a long time. _Wonder why it felt so long?_ Gillian questioned herself, but it was a stupid question, _you know perfectly well why it felt so long! It was HIM, he was the only reason your holidays felt like eternity, an eternity away from his embrace, his 'goodnight luv's' from his beautiful hazel eyes. _She tried to stop the thoughts that were playing out in her head. She didn't want to look flustered. Because she knew he would be able to read her every emotion that was sure to be dancing across her features.

Cal had the radio full blast, waiting for her to eventually come out of the big sliding doors at the entrance of the airport. An international flight had come in only moments before and a wave of people had come flooding out of the doors and ran over to cue for a taxi. He was glad at this stage that he had volunteered to pick her up. Not only was the sun getting hotter and she was sure to get burnt waiting but he wanted to save her the trouble of cueing for only God knows how long, with a bunch of French people who don't stop pushing and shoving! As Cal bopped his head to a song on the radio that he hadn't heard since his days in England, he found himself deep in thought. His mind whizzed over the past three days and how the office seemed lifeless without her. He thought to himself, how he missed her smiles that would make his shit days bearable, and her skin numbing laughter. How a room felt like home when she was there with him and how her clothes hugged her every curve. He realised that he had missed her and her chocolate puddings and orange slushies at 10:00 in the morning. But it wasn't an 'I miss summer' kind of missing. It was an 'I feel like a huge chuck of ME is missing, I can't function without you' kind of missing. _It's obvious you idiot. Don't deny the fact anymore. You not only WANT her, but you also NEED her. She is the butter to your bread, the cheese to your macaroni. You need her you idiot. Damn that line. Damn those rules. Damn the feelings of not being able to tell her 'cos you don't want to ruin your partnership. You CANT live a lie anymore. Take down your masks, your walls; show her what she needs to see. Show her what you NEED to show her. Everything will be alright! _

The song that he had been bopping to finished and Cal had only just finished his motivational thoughts when he heard two rather faint taps of his passenger's side window. He was startled at the sudden faint noise, but turned to see it was her. She made everything instantly better. He sat up in his seat and leant across the gearstick to unlock the passenger door. He then got out of the car and helped her put her bags in the boot. He hadn't said anything yet. Not even a "hello" or "how was your flight?" he was lost in her beauty, her splendour, her eyes. She looked sad, but relieved. An odd combination he thought. He turned the radio down, so if conversation were to arise, they could at least hear what the other was saying. He started the car and pulled out of his parking spot. He then paid for the ticket _bloody rip-off_ he thought, paying 7 bucks to sit in his car for 15 minutes waiting for a flight to come in.

After the pretty comfortable silence they had just shared Gillian was first to speak.

"Hi Cal." She said, with relief and no it couldn't be, was it arousal, dripping off her words.

"Hey, didn't see ya there." He said coolly, trying to get a laugh out of her, but not succeeding.

"How has everyone at the office been lately? It's been hard to relax thinking about… _She wasn't going to tell him the truth, even though she knew he would be able to tell, but she gave it a shot…_the number of cases you have going at the moment.

Cal didn't say anything; he had picked up on the change in her voice. She was lying, he could tell, but decided to let it slip. It was probably Alec; he probably called her, wanting to get back together, that's why she appeared sad. He decided not to go down that path of conversation.

" I enjoyed myself though, lapping up the nice Mexican sun"_ another lie, surprised that he hadn't picked up my first, maybe he's lost his touch!_ She thought, clearly a joke as Cal never missed a beat.

Cal smiled at her, trying to look like he was concentrating on the road, when he was actually thinking about Gillian in a bikini on the side of a pool, champagne in one hand, looking very….nice.

"So good holiday then, you're nice and relaxed, ready to get back to work and all that jazz."

Gillian looked at him, sorrow and guilt in her eyes. Thinking about Cal and his late nights, sleeping in his office, waking up in the morning complaining of a sore neck. Maybe she shouldn't have taken a holiday, maybe it was the wrong time? Maybe she just went out on a limb, bought a ticket to Mexico for 3 days to try to get away from work, from Cal Lightman. So she didn't have to face the facts, face up to the emotions. The fact that she clearly had feelings for him, but was scared he didn't feel the same. Scared that it could cause the Lightman group to be destroyed if their relationship didn't work out. She was worried, and he was reading her, watching her. Seeing all the sorrow and guilt in her eyes, watching her eyebrows and her jaw tense. He wanted to say that everything would be alright. To say what he truly felt. But he was scared that she didn't feel the same way. They were both scared of the same things. What were they waiting for, what was holding them back?

Before both of them knew it, they had arrived at Gillian's house. Cal got out, opened the boot of the car, got her heavy bags out and started to wheeled them around the corner to her front door. Gillian slowly but surely awoke from her thoughts and hopped out of the car. Walking slowly but with elegance she grasped her keys from the bottom of her bag, followed Cal around the corner and to her house. She then slid them into the key hole. Cal watched as she appeared robotic in her movements. Not wanting to interrupt her from her obvious routine he stood quietly. Watching.

She opened the door to her house, realising that she had just ignored Cal; she gave him a sweet, genuine smile. His heart melted, not trusting his voice, he smiled back then kissed her on the cheek. He gave a nod that said goodbye, and he walked back to his car.

Gillian stood there. After seeing that look in his eyes, when he leant in to kiss her on the cheek. She was almost certain. She walked inside, put her bags down, keys on the table and walked back out the door, a little faster than before, so she could catch him before he took off.

..He sat in his car, starring out the window, his keys in his hand. He stopped, and then thought to himself. _Just tell her. Just let her know, don't send mixed messages, don't tell her some riddle, make it obvious. You love her. Let her know._ He opened the door and got back out of his car. He casually slipped his keys back into his pocket and started walking back to her house. He had parked around the corner. Thinking to himself as he walked closer to the corner, what was he going to say. _Just tell her? Just make a move?_ He thought he'd just go with the flow. _Don't stuff this up Cal!_

Gillian now walked a little faster worried that he had already driven off.

Cal turned the corner.

Gillian turned the corner.

They had both been staring at the ground lost in thought, but walking quickly. And didn't see each other.

Thud.

They had walked straight into each other. Gillian had been walking quickly but Cal even quicker. Gillian tumbled over, along with Cal.

Cal found himself lying on top of Gillian, in broad daylight, starring at her. Starring at her wonderful sparkly blue eyes. Her eyes that appeared to be full of…arousal. _How could being knocked over make her aroused?_ He thought, then realising, that he was lying on top of her and hadn't attempted to get off of her, and she hadn't shown any sign of wanting him to move. _She wanted this?_

Nothing was said for a while. They were lost in each other. She felt his breath tickle her nose and her eyes made his skin prickle all over. Cal went to open his mouth to say something, but was taken aback, when he felt the burning hot sensation when he realised that Gillian's lips were on his. Searing with passion and lust, he deepened the kiss. Her hands ran up his back and to the base of his hair. Her fingers ran through his hair and he cupped her cheek. They both pulled away for air, and smiled.

They had both been longing for that.

Waiting!…Seven years too long!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - Surprise

Gillian turned towards the doors to the Lightman group. She knew after yesterday's escapade with Cal that is may cause some unwanted tension between the two and the rest of the group, for that matter. She collected her thoughts, trying to act coolly. She ran her hands over the top of her thighs that were beautifully hugged by her favourite red dress. She liked red. And ever since her divorce from Alec she felt that should could be more truthful with herself and admit she liked the way her body looked in red. _He's sure not to notice it_. She thought. Gillian released her breath, exhaling loudly as she confidently burst through the entrance of the company and strode towards her office. She dumped her handbag next to her desk and pulled out her phone, checking for any calls or messages she had missed.

**1 new message.**

….Her eyes widened and her eyebrows raised, obvious surprise plastered over her features. She knew who it would be from; well at least she hoped it was.

Cal was in his usual spot. Feet up on the desk and arms resting on his chest, feeling the gentle beats of his heart. He was waiting. His phone on his desk. It had been 15 minutes since he had sent the message and wondered whether _Foster, NO! Gillian, Gil_ was really THAT slow at texting. He tapped his fingers in a rhythmic pattern on his chest and he exhaled loudly. He never was any good at waiting…

**Come to my office. A surprise is awaiting you. Cal**

Gillian was unsure. Was he going to interrogate her, ask her questions she clearly wasn't ready to answer, but should probably be ready for? After questioning herself and her motives she decided to go, _what's the worst that could happen?,_ she thought. She checked her makeup in the reflection of her mobile phone and then headed down the hallway, past Heidi, to Cal's office.

Cal had gone into a sleep like state, but with his eyes still open. It took him a few moments before his brain had registered and he realised that Gillian was standing in front of him…with a VERY…nice red dress on. He didn't comment on it. He felt his stomach go warm like he had just gulped hot pumpkin soup. The sudden warmth travelled up his body and rested in his face. Gillian slowly walked over to his desk and sat in one of his chairs that directly faced him.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Cal said, with a little too much enthusiasm.

"Sleep Well?" he asked, sarcasm filling his words. He knew very well why she hadn't slept well. Maybe it was the tiny fact that he had been with her. After their steamy kiss had their passion drifted into the bedroom?

"Not very well actually, thanks to someone, not mentioning any names." Gillian said, a smile melting into her words and sarcasm now filling her tone.

"What is it you want Cal?" Gillian said playfully.

A smirk crossed his face, from ear to ear. His devilish grin bearing all his teeth.

"…Well…" he said, a tad of sexual suggestiveness slipping in.

"Cal!" she shot him a glance. Playfully, of course.

"Well, I texted you to come to my office cos I have a surprise for ya!" he seemed very excited, like a kid in a lolly shop, or a dog at a park.

"What kind of surprise?" this time sexual suggestions lingered on her words.

"It's in my little side office, slide open the door and you'll find it." He smiled his adorable goofy grin.

She hesitantly looked at the door, and secretly wished it was chocolate hiding behind it. Even though it was only early in the morning. She glided over to the door and put a hand on the wood, looking over her shoulder she saw Cal, nervously awaiting for her response. She slid open the door to see a couch. Nothing else. Okay, well, lots of books on facial expressions and some rugs Cal had picked up in his travels, but nothing else.

Cal crept up behind her as she was so engrossed in scanning the room for something that looked the slightest bit out of place she hadn't noticed. She found herself disappointed and stood next to the couch, still unaware that Cal was approaching. Before she could turn around to speak, she felt him wrap his arms around her waist. His head pressing against her shoulder blade. They stood, motionless for a while. Comforted by his warmth and closeness, Gillian did not speak. Instead she attempted to turn around. Realising that Gillian wanted to face him, Cal assisted her in her efforts, to be face to face. Before spinning her around he whispered something so soft and gentle into her ear. It sounded like 'surprise,' she was sure. He spun her around and looked into her shining blue eyes. Her eyes that were filled with happiness and desire. A smile overcame his face and Gillian mirrored his schoolboy expression. They stood, embracing. Time slowed and they were lost, again. Just like yesterday on the pavement.

Gillian could see his eyes growing hungry. He had let down all his masks, all his walls. She could she him in his rawness. He was amazing. Blue met hazel and they stared further into the depths of each other's eyes. He cupped her cheek and leant towards her ear, "You're bloody beautiful, Gil." She felt hotness travel from between her legs to rest on her cheeks, blushing. "Gillian Foster, I do believe you are blushing my dear." Cal said rather matter of factly. She leant into his ear, nipping at his earlobe slightly. "Maybe that's because we are alone, in your office, with a couch, and you have me in your arms, and you just told me I'm beautiful. Who wouldn't blush." Her words were slow and her breaths drawn out but shallow. Her eyes seemed a darker blue now, her pupils dilated. Before either could say anything more their lips had found each other and in a hot and frantic moment they searched each other mouths. Hands exploring, tongues exploring, eyes exploring. Both were completely and utterly lost in each other.

…They both stopped. Untangling themselves and straightening up their clothes and hair. Cal was first to speak, suggesting that they 'shut and LOCK his office doors. It could be awkward if Loker or Ria, or worst of all Zoe were to burst in and rain on their parade.

Gillian sat down on the couch as she watched Cal stoll over to the office door and lock it. He turned on his heel and smiled at Gillian, who dispite trying to straighten herself up before, still looked rather sexy with her messy hair. She bent over and took off her heels revealing her cleavage to ravenous Cal. He glided over to Gillian and sat down on the couch next to Gillian. His hands found the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Her hands travelled over his chest and down to his belt buckle. Her soft fingers lifted his top over his head

The events that were sure to follow would be very …interesting…indeed!


	3. Chapter 3

AS much as I would like to own lie to me, I don't. SAD FACE. However, I do won this fic. I do hope all you lie to me addicts enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW ( can u see the desperation in my voice!)

HAPPY READING!

**Chapter 3**

…Cal rolled back over, breathless.

"Bloody hell foster. Alec has no idea what he is missing. You. Are. amazing." Gratitude and love was all too apparent in his eyes and words.

Gillian looked at him. Obviously feeling the same way. He_ was_ good.

**Flashback**.

_-His hands travelled past the waist of her pants to her burning core. She was waiting. Desire had overtaken her eyes, which were black with burning passion. Her back arched as he gingerly slipped his fingers inside her. She moaned as he made contact. They never broke eye contact. Pleasure and desire overtook every part of their bodies. Her delicate hands travelled up his back and left gentle scratch marks from his lower back to the tops of his shoulders. Cal lips upturned slightly. He was happy; contented. To finally be with the woman he had loved for 8 years. To be with the woman who allowed him to be himself. The very woman who had stolen his heart the day they met. Gillian was his everything. She began to reach the edge. Cal felt her sides pulsate around his fingers. They both wanted this! -_

**End Flashback.**

They both sat up, collecting the white sheets and bringing them up to their chests. Cal leant over to Gillian placing one hand on the other side of her and pulling himself on top of her, adjusting his legs so that one was on each side of her waist. He looked at her for a moment. He admired her beauty. "You, amaze me Gill, why did we ever wait so long to do this?" Gillian smiled then gently stroked his arm, completely engaged in tracing the tattoo on his muscly forearm. He leant down gently kissing from the top of her breast to her jawline, then travelling across to her mouth where she moaned as his tongue brushed against hers. Cal was first to break away after his need for oxygen became to overpowering.

"I have no idea!" Gillian said, a little short of breath.

"How 'bout we get us some breakfast then love?" slowly hoping off of Gillian and giving her a heart-warming and genuine smile. He strolled over to where his jeans and underwear laid in a bundle. He pulled them up. Gillian sprawled out on the bed stayed there for a while, remembering the fantastic night they had spent together. She watched him as he searched for his shirt. His arms and stomach were surprisingly toned, and she took in the incredible way he made morning-hair look so adorably sexy. She slowly slid out of bed. Finding his shirt before he did, she put it on and found her underwear. Cal looked over his shoulder to see Gillian struggling with the last button of his shirt.

"Oi, love. I do believe that shirt belongs to moi." He waved his hands in the air, signalling briefly towards the shirt.

However, although he acted offended by her act, it was obvious to her that he was joking. She strutted towards him, placing both her hands on his still bare chest. His heart rate increased at her very touch. She noticed his reaction and closed the distance between them. Cal looked down at her beaming and radiant face. She was beautiful beyond words, thought Cal. Gillian leaned in close; he could feel her breath against his ear. Her words were slow and full of desire.

"Would you like it back…now?" she leaned back so she could observe his reaction, giving a devilish grin as she did so.

"Darlin'…I would definitely like it back…" he leaned in close to her face, their lips almost touching. Her arms were around his neck and his lightly around her waist…"…right after we have sumfing to eat." He reciprocated her devilish smile, and before she could respond he had swept her off of her feet and began to carry her downstairs.

/

TBC

Okay, so this chapter is a bit shorter than the others, but I've been pretty busy with school and what not. So hopefully this is okay. For now. Please give feedback. The more reviews the more likely I am to get the inspiration needed to write another fic.

Thanks to everyone for reading. Much appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

i dont own lie to me :( but still, enjoy this story. im not sure where to head from this one, if you readers could please give some reviews and help me decide whether or not to continue this little fluff fanfic. anway, enough from me. get reading! :) Oh, AND PLEASE REVIEW!

Cal reached the bottom of the stairs and gently carried Gillian over to a chair that surrounded the bench in the kitchen. After releasing her he rubbed his back in mock hurt and grimaced. Gillian gave Cal a light slap on the arm and smiled. He gave her yet another devilish grin and said "ooh, I love a bit a spankin' in the mornin'." His words full of playfulness but laced with arousal.

Cal strutted over to the fridge. He swung open the door, his bare back facing Gillian, who was still wearing his shirt and no pants other than her lacy underwear. He peered into the fridge not having a clue as to what to prepare Gillian for breakfast. He would normally just have cereal or no breakfast at all, but Gillian was special, and she definitely deserved something special to eat. Besides, he liked to watch her as she praised his food… or scrunch up her nose, then attempt to praise his food, when obviously she didn't think too highly of it.

Gillian arose from her spot at the table and snuck around behind Cal, who was still oblivious to her approaching. She snaked her arms around his middle, resting her soft pink cheek against his warm and smooth back. Cal swivelled around, so he could face Gillian who had a gentle and happy look on her face. Her arms were still around his body, her hands loosely clasped just above his arse. He placed one hand on her forearm, where he traced patterns, the other tucking a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. She always loved it when he did that. She smiled, looking down at both their feet. Then looking back up to see Cal intently staring at her. His gaze was piercing yet gentle at the same time. He opened his mouth and attempted to say "you look beautiful." But before he could muster "look" her lips had reached his. Her kiss was gentle at first, slowly and carefully touching his lips. She then parted her lips and allowed him entry.

The next 10 or so minutes were spent making out in the kitchen; exploring each other's mouth. Gillian elicited a deep groan from within Cal when she brought her hands from behind his back to rest on his chest and fiercely push him against the fridge door. His hands ran through her hair and down her back. Her hands found the bottom of his hair and she gently tugged at it, attempting to deepen the kiss further. They broke apart, both shocked from the sudden loss of contact. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb and smiled. "Well how bout that breakfast, love?

"How bout it" Gillian said, in her best Lightman impersonation. A little chuckle was heard from him.

Cal turned around to open the fridge "eggs fine with you Darlin'?"

"mmm. Sounds good to me" Gillian hummed as she leant her open palm against his chest again and closed the distance between them. She was obviously feeling a bit frisky this morning thought Cal, who was still a little worn out from the last night.

"Eggs it is then." He waved his hands in the air, in his Lightman like manner and gave Gillian a cheesy smile, before turning his attention back to his goal; making breakky for Gill.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

His shirt had found the floor…again. Cal laid on the couch, Gillian with her thighs either side of him, arms each side of his head. She dipped her head down and kissed Cal. He returned the kiss bringing his hands up to cup her arse. They were both caught up in the moment. Cal had never achieved his goal of making the eggs. She became too irresistible. Cal helped Gillian slide his pants off. And he adjusted himself beneath her.

*front door clicks. "Dad?" Emily's voice rang in their ears.

They both stopped dead in their tracks, unsure of how to explain their compromising position to Cal's teenage daughter.

"Wait there Em! Hangon just a sec!" Cal yelled.

Gillian quickly, yet still with poise, jumped off Cal and found her underwear, then swiftly put his shirt on, hoping that Emily wouldn't enquire as to why she had her father's top on. Cal pulled his pants back on, and collected himself before strolling into the hallway where his daughter stood. She was not sure if she wanted to ask about all the shuffling and "shits" she had just heard from the living room.

Before she could even say "what's with the bare chest?" Gillian rounded the corner and met Emily with a genuine smile and Emily noticed her dad's shirt. Crumpled and on Gillian's half naked body. Clearly she had interrupted 'something' and thought it best if she pretended she left something at the house and would leave as quickly as possible and get Liam to pick her up.

"Foster and I were just…" Cal trailed off, leaving a lot to Emily's imagination, which she was NOT thankful for!

"Um..." Emily tried to think of a convincing lie to tell to the walking lie detector, that was her dad. "..I just left my phone charger here, I need it, the battery is almost flat." She gave her best innocent look. Her phone was actually running flat, and she definitely needed a charger, but that wasn't the reason she had come over. She had come over to chat to her dad about how she had noticed that he was being a complete dick to Gillian, and that he should make it up to her. Obviously he had made it up to her…in one way or another.

"I think I saw it on the kitchen bench Em." Gillian piped up. Cal gave her an incredulous look and laughed silently.

Emily bounced over to the kitchen where she not only found her charger, but the fridge open, eggs on the bench and a frying pan with oil in it. She wondered what had happened, and then realised it was best not to imagine!

Emily strolled back to her dad and Gill who both appeared to be having eye sex in her very presence. Emily cleared her throat to make her presence known and said in a cheery tone, trying to appear oblivious to the fact she had clearly interrupted their morning funtime, "well I got what I came for, I best be off." And she skipped out the door, the same spring in her step that her dad had.

She shut the door with a "bye dad, bye Gill."

As soon as they both felt sure she was a safe distance from the house to not hear anything she didn't want to, they both looked at each other, whipping off their clothes and continuing with where they had left off, right before Emily had interrupted them. Gillian pushed Cal against the wall and slowly slid down onto her knees still looking at cal. He swallowed hard, bracing himself for her next move. She grabbed his length and placed him in her mouth, gently tracing the head. Cal spread his arms out against the wall so as to try and steady himself; he could feel his legs going wobbly.

"So good…" Cal rumbled.

possibly to be continued. :) review please!

xx


End file.
